UNA NUEVA VIDA EN EL MUNDO DE ONE PIECE
by Jose Luis514
Summary: Después de ser asesinado por culpa de unos dioses elegí el mundo de One Piece para una segunda oportunidad de una nueva vida y sera diferente por que con el conocimiento del futuro y conocimiento de otros mundos mi segunda vida estará llena de emoción, diversión. y limones


**UNA NUEVA VIDA EN EL MUNDO DE ONE PIECE**

 **CAPITULO 1 CAMBIOS**

 **ACLARACIONES LEGALES: no soy el dueño del mundo ni el otro Nombre en la historia solo del protagonista soy el dueño**

* * *

Dolor es lo único que siento pero que puedo decir el momento en el que elegí para comenzar fue el día después del ser apuñalado por un oso, pero creo que no fue la mejor idea porque duele horriblemente pero tengo que soportarlo porque las batallas brutales habrá en el futuro y van a ser horribles.

¿Por qué ese día elegí para renacer? porque gracias a mi gran memoria con la que nací en mi vida pasada sabía que este era el momento presido para realizar cambios en el mundo de One Piece, hablando de memoria puedo recordar de verdad toda la vida de Luffy desde los momentos en que conoció a Shanks, recuerdos con Makino y el alcalde, y los entrenamientos con Garp los cuales fueron recuerdos horribles pero lo peor estaba por llegar a mi memoria, la vez que Luffy vio por accidente a Dadan desnudad (ahhhhhh pero que horrible) lo peor de todo como yo tengo una memoria buena esa imagen se quedara para siempre en mi memoria , pero pasando a otras cosas menos bizarras además de tener las memorias de Luffy también tengo la memoria de cómo usar los poderes jedai por completo sea del lado de la luz u oscuridad , esto es gracias a la información que obtuve de la Tablet. (los mundos de anime y caricaturas funcionan con un poder llamado REALITI el cual dependiendo de la realidad dimensión funcionas de diferentes formas pero es la misma energía pero usada de diferente forma dependiendo del mundo y lugar pueden ser usados de formas iguales o diferentes) (ósea que el KI, , ETC son lo mismo pero comprendidos de diferentes maneras por las personas de otras dimensiones y realidades que usan o comprenden dicho energía generando miles de usas de estas mismas) eso fue un dato que estoy feliz de haber leído y guardado en mi memoria.

lo primero que tenía que hacer era recuperarme y con suerte desde que poseía poderes jedai del lado de la luz y de oscuridad en total control (era una sensación muy rara saber usar la fuerza por completo aunque jamás la hubiese practicado, aun que quien me manda a elegir total control en la fuerza desde la de la luz y de la oscuridad ,verdad …, fincan que me lamento y de que la Tablet tenía tanta información para usar y cambiar) pero bueno usando la técnica de recuperación me espese a curar rápidamente con el propósito te espesar mi nueva vida

En el momento en el que estuve lo suficiente curado para pararme me di cuenta que de verdad estaba en la cabaña de Dadan así que me fui de inmediato al baño para verme en el espejo y me sorprendí de verdad era Luffy no podía creerlo

-¿Luffy pero que estás haciendo todavía estas herido regresa a la cama?- era la voz de una mujer mayor obesa de cabello naranja.

No podía creerlo era Dadan era increíble ver de verdad un personaje de One Piece de carne y hueso y también horrible porque recordé de que Luffy la vio desnuda pero bueno tenía que actuar como Luffy para que nadie sospeche

-Dadan a qué hora desayunamos – dije con una gran sonrisa

-maldición te levantas y ya deseas comer pero bueno eso significa que estas bien ven-dijo Dadan- tu moco…..-viendo que no estaba- ¡ah!

-Luffy de vuelve la comida-dijo una voz al otro lado de la casa

-atrapen lo- dijo otra voz

-LUFFFYYYY- grito Dadan corriendo hasta la cocina solo para ver a muchos bandidos tirados por tocas partes- ¿Qué paso aquí?- grito Dadan- ¿Dónde está Luffy?

-¡Apareció, nos golpeó, tomo la comida y después fue a buscar a Ace-respondió un bandido!

Jajaja si ya está bien el mocoso- dijo Dadan

Después de tomar toda la comida como lo hubiese hecho el Luffy original me dirigí al barranco donde siempre se ven Ace y Luffy, y es allí donde lo vi a uno de mis personajes favoritos de One Piece Portgas D Ace, el cual ahorra mismo es mi hermano cuando quise acercarme

-Luffy siento ser un mal hermano mayor-dijo sin apartar la vista del mar.

En ese momento tuve que usar todo el conocimiento teatral para que nadie sospechara que me hacía pasar por el Luffy que conoce.

-Y yo siento ser tan débil-dije llorando-pero te prometo que por mi sueño de ser el rey de los piratas me haré más fuerte que te pateare el culo siempre Ace-dije lo último con risa

-¡AH! ¿Qué dijiste patearme el culo? –Dijo Ace molesto –tú nunca podrás patearme el culo –

-Si lo haré y seré el rey de los piratas-dije

-Maldito idiota- grito Ace

Y así comenzó mi nueva vida en el mundo de One Piece así que después de regresar con carne de jabalí que casamos Ace y yo y descubrir que realmente es difícil controlar este cuerpo de goma decidí que viviría solo en la casa del árbol cosa que nadie objeto porque después de nuestro último intento de vivir solos que solo duro 2 días tarde o temprano sabían que lo íbamos a intentar de nuevo así que sin que nadie me detuviera fui a la casa del árbol y allí busque lo que quería la caja con capsulas que había decidido que allí estaría y bajando del árbol empecé a lanzar la capsulas, pronto tuve todo los objetos que pedí el libro de frutas del diablo, el libro dimensional y la pokebola de donde salió un Bagon el cual era muy amigable pero a los 5 minutos de salir comenzó a escalar el árbol y se lanzo del árbol asea que ya querría volar,

Después de eso envié a Bagon al bosque para que se hiciera más fuerte empecé a entrenar solo con mis poderes de goma y la fuerza gracias a toda las peleas que tuvo Luffy sabia pelear muy bien y gracias a mi obstinado amiguito dragón ayudante me hice más fuerte y empecé a planear cambios en el mundo

En las mañanas Ace y yo entrenábamos cazábamos y peleábamos contra bandidos y demás por las noche entrenaba con Bagon y con los animales del bosque que me querían como cena, tras pasar una semana y ver que no volvía a la casa de Dadan hice molestar a Ace por que no querría que yo lo supere y él se construyó una casa en el bosque y también empezó a vivir de verdad solo haciéndose fuerte, También comencé a entrenar con todo los entrenamientos anime que conocía como recoger toda la basura de la Gray Terminal, levantar objetos pesados que encontraba y otros entrenamientos absurdos para ser más fuerte. Comencé a intentar usar la marchas de Luffy, y a intentar comprender todo lo posible el poder de la gomu gomu para mejorar todo lo posible, a veces iba a casa de Dadan a ver como estaban y con todo el conocimiento de actor que sabía me comporté como Luffy y gracias a que todos eran allí unos completos idiotas pude practicar con ellos los trucos mentales jedi, sobre todo con Magra y Droga a los que hice bailar en calzoncillos cuando Dadan pregunto dije que creo que les hicieron mal los hongos que encontré para comer.

Nadie se dio cuenta del cambio de Luffy ni siquiera Makino y el Alcalde cuando fueron de visita ni Garp cuando regreso haciéndome pasar junto con Ace un entrenamiento infernal, poco después de todo esto gracias a la gran obstinación de Bagon y que para muchos anímales del bosque parecía un pequeño bocadillo el llego a evolucionar a Shelgon el cual fue extremadamente sensible porque ya no podía el practicar volar.

Pero bueno a él lo envié a una cueva abandonada donde a diario le llevaba fruta cosa que el apreciaba y después entrenaba con él con el propósito de que evolucione a Salamense el cual fue el mi pokemon favorito en mi infancia además como la cueva era de verdad muy profunda intente crear gemas así que con el carbono que conseguí en la terminal lo lance dentro de la cueva y con las llamas de Shelgon y usando el poder de la fuerza aumente la presión del aire y destruyendo parte de la cueva para que fuera aplastada por muchos kilos de rocas para producir diamantes.

Después de eso seguí haciendo lo mismo que hacía desde que llegue, cazaba animales del bosque, peleaba con delincuentes junto con Ace y peleaba con Shelgon y regularmente lo enviaba al centro de la cueva para practicar sus ataque de fuego, además entrenaba con la fuerza y lo que sabía de haki y tras unas semanas después comencé el entrenamiento con el Libro Dimensional

El Libro Dimensional era un objeto con poderes aterradores y tal como Byakuran de Kakekio Hitman Rebon tener conocimiento de otros mundos que se utiliza como una ventaja en la batalla era un poder aterrador.

El libro estaba totalmente en blanco y con solo escribir que es lo que querría salían toda la información para obtenerla, pero no era gratis para obtenerla debía de pasar una prueba echa por el libro mandándome dentro como a Harry Potter y el Diario de Tom Ryddle ,dentro tenía que pasar pruebas desde simples como puzles, carreras ,acertijos y otras cosas para obtener formulas y materiales simples pero para obtener objetos, e inventos sorprendentes tenía que pasar pruebas horribles pelear con ejércitos de monstros ,salir de un inmenso laberinto, pasar acertijos mortales, encontrar objetos dentro de un mundo repleto de peligros.

De no ser que desde pequeño había practicado con la fuerza de seguro yo habría muerto varias veces además que al fallar una prueba me mandaban al inicio óseo que tenía que repetir todo de nuevo. Además solo podía obtener un objeto por mes después de obtener un objeto el libro se cerraba por completo y se habría hasta el próximo mes, Pero estos objetos valían la pena el esfuerzo con las cuales tenía para obtener cualquier objeto existentes en otro animes como teigus, kakuganes, ARMs, cientos de inventos y muchas cosas más además como obseder a ciertas cosas que me ayudaría más que simple entrenamiento inhumanos.

Poco a poco me hacía fuerte y gracias a que convencí (con trucos mentales y que estuviera bien borracho) a Garp que me enseñara un poco de sus ataque mientras estaba en la aldea y como también era un idiota pude aprender un poco de el Rokushiki de sus puños del amor y demás aunque realmente me hubiera gustado que no me hubiera usado como ejemplo para esas técnicas además tenía que aprovechar que Ace se hubiera escondido luego de prender fuego accidentalmente/intencionalmente) a un restaurante de alta clase de Goa .

Pero bueno gracias a eso pude hacerme más fuerte y gracia a mi entrenamiento y con el conocimiento de otros poderes con el libro me hice muy fuerte y con la FUERZA me hice más poderoso poco a poco, para evitar ciertas desgracias en el universo de One Piece pero también sabía que algunas de estos pasados tristes hicieron más fuerte a los miembros de la tripulación de los sombreros de paja así que decidí cambiar un poco esos eventos, y tal como sospechaba las cambios que planeaba para este mundo estaban a punto de comenzar, gracias al libro obtuve **La Puerta mágica** de Doraemon con la cual podía ir a cualquier lugar del mundo de One Piece y también el ARMs **Crystal Balls** con el cual podía ver eventos en tiempo real que ocurren en cualquier lugar que el usuario desee y gracias a los periódicos y mi buena memoria me preparaba para alterar ciertos acontecimientos ,

Han pasado medio año desde que tome el lugar de Luffy en el mundo de One Piece y ha sido difícil tratar que todos no vean que soy una persona diferente al Luffy que todos conocían o solo pensaban que Luffy estaba madurando poco a poco.

Recuerdo la primera vez que leí el periódico todos estaban impactados porque Luffy leía pero solo con decir que un buen pirata debía de saber muchas cosas para el futuro para después pedir ayuda en la lectura porque no entendía nada hizo que todos se callaran y suspiraban de alivio.

En las noches iba a la ciudad y usando mis poderes de truco mental para controlar delincuentes para que me dieran libros, mapas, conocimientos e información que sabían del mar y a los nobles conocimientos de sus tesoros que planeaba robar en el futuro después usando la habilidad original de la fuerza que desarrolle con la Tablet para expulsar la maldad de mi cuerpo.

Un día después de cazar a un venado y comérmelo fui a una cueva olvidado para ver si mi proyecto iba bien y descubrí que realmente estaba progresando la creación de diamante además parecía que toda las bestias del bosque pensaban que Shelgon era una especie de albóndiga de carne por lo que siempre era atacado asiendo que poco a poco se fortaleciera hasta poder evolucionar a Salamence

-bueno esperemos que esto funcione-dije entrando a la cueva- y usando las **Crystal Balls** para ver detrás de las rocas-pero que es esto está funcionando, unos pocos pero si sigo a si tendré una mina de diamante propia sin que nadie sepa-.

-Rarara-fue el sonido que escuche por lo que volteé y al hacerlo quede impactado con lo que vi era un verdadero Salamense el pokemon que traje conmigo se había convertido en un poderoso dragón.

-realmente eres tu- dije al animal el cual me lamio- por fin eres un Salamense-dije emocionado.

-Rarara- fue lo único que dijo para darse la vuelta.

-Quieres que te monte- dije y cuando vi que el asentía no lo dude y me subí en él y saliendo a gran velocidad de la cueva comenzó a volar hasta las nubes, esa fue una sensación indescriptible volar en la espalda del pokemon que admiraba desde niño.

\- hay estoy es lo maxi…- fue el comentario que deje de terminar cuando mi dragón se abalanzó contra un News Coo el cual salió huyendo rápidamente cuando lo vio soltando un periódico-DETENTE SALAMENCE-grite para detener al dragón- cierto los Salamense son carnívoros , me pregunto cómo aplica eso en el mundo de pokemon porque no creo que la gente de ese mundo coma carne de Tauros o de Bleizaken-esa es una pregunta que ni siquiera con el libro tuve respuesta- por suerte también comes frutas.-dije tomando el periódico que agarre con mis poderes de goma-veamos otro ataque de la armado revolucionaria, piratas allí, nuevos anuncios de reconpen…..por fin un evento que me dará una nuevo nakama y futura mujer en mi harem-"muere Fisher Tiger" era un personaje que tristemente necesitaba morir para que la historia original siguiera su curso.

 **[CIELOS DE LA ISLA FOOLSHOUT]**

Habiendo regresando a la casa del árbol y tomando unos mapas use **La Puerta mágica** para viajar a esa isla con Salamense, después de meter la puerta en la capsula vacía donde había estado Salamence nos apresuramos a elevarnos en el cielo por si nuestra llegada alertara a algún marino que tuviera haki, pero parece que no fue así de echo al bajar pude descubrir que la marina ya se había ido de echo por la gente del pueblo que pasaba por el sitio del conflicto pude escuchar que un Gyojin había atacado a los marines en venganza por la muerte de su capitán.

-( _Ese debió ser el intento de venganza Arlong, que fue frustrado por Kisaru eso significa que puedo actuar con calma)_ –descendiendo lentamente me dirigí hasta el pueblo después de haber guardado a mi pokemon en su pokebola (cosa que fue muy difícil porque no quería y desde que vine a este mundo jamás había echo) y allí gracias a a lo poco que sabía del Haki pude descubrir donde estaba la persona que buscaba.

-Puedes creer lo que hiso Koala, ella ataco a su propia madre-

-Si lo supe no puedo creerlo, ella debería de estar feliz por la muerte de esos monstros no molestarse así-

-Debieron hacerle hecho daño porque no estaba feliz al escuchar que murió ese Gyojin.

Si desde que escucho eso no ha salido de su cuarto se la pasa llorando es más es muy agresivo con sus padres por haber traicionado a Fisher Tiger,

Fueron los sonidos de escuche así que después de saber la ubicación de la casa de Koala me dirigí a ella

-Por queee tuvo que paaserr esto ellos fueron muy amabbles conmigo –fue la voz triste que escuche en una casa allí supe de debía ir así que espere a que anocheciera y en la noche usando las técnicas de robar que aprendí de la gente de la gray terminal, entre a la y me entre a su cuarto

-Hola -dije haciendo que despertara de golpe porque estaba durmiendo.

-Quien eres que haces aquí- dijo con mucha confundió y miedo.

-Soy conocido de alguien que fue rescatado por Fisher Tiger-dije una mentira para calmarla y que confiara en mí, cosa que logre con mucho éxito

-Conociste a Tiger- me pregunto con curiosidad.

-No mi amigo lo conoció por que él también fue un esclavo, que fue rescatado cuando el invadió Mary Geoise- mentí profesionalmente a lo político

\- de verdad- me pregunto con más confianza.

\- si el me pidió que le diera esto como muestra de agradecimiento después de morir-dije mostrándole un anillo, pero este no era un anillo cualquiera era la teigus Black Marlín con el poder de controlar el agua conseguirlo fue horrible porque tenía que pasar una prueba debajo del mar (no me pregunten como lo hice) - pero no puedo creer que el allá muerto.

\- Fue mi culpa si yo no hubiese querido venir entonces el…-dijo Koala con gran tristeza para después ser abrasada por mí.

-No te culpes, si alguien tiene la culpa son tus padres, este pueblo y los nobles-dije haciéndola callar.

\- lo dices enserio- me pregunto con una voz de felicidad

\- si se lo que se siente el perder a alguien, mi hermano fue asesinado por un Tenryuubito- digas palabras hicieron que Koala cambiara de expresión de miedo e ira- pero en vez de que la gente hiciera algo la gente prefirió olvidarlo porque su asesino fue un maldito noble- dije con verdadera ira ya que las memorias de Luffy están en mí y para mi realmente considero a Ace y Sabo como mis hermanos

-Y que hiciste- me pregunto con curiosidad.

-no pude hacer nada-dije furioso-porque soy un niño pero todo cambiara cuando sea grande, cuando yo sea grande me iré a la mar peleare con todo los gobiernos corruptos y destruiré a los Tenryuubito, porque yo seré el rey de los piratas-dije con triunfo

-lo dices enserio-me pregunto con respeto-.

-si eso hare, y dime que hay de ti-

Ese fue el momento en el que comencé a trabajar para ganarme su confiesa por completo y ser su amigo ,compartimos historia de nuestra niñez ,tragedias y momentos felices y cuando le pregunte si quería venir conmigo no lo dudo 2 veces así que tomando sus cosas como ropa y juguetes y también todo el dinero ahorrado por sus padres salimos del pueblo(no antes de que hubiera basado a todo el pueblo, por la muerte de Tiger)y ocultando el hecho que deje salir a Salamense de una pokebola los 2 montamos al dragón y nos fuimos a el reino de Goa.

Tuve que usar el poder Sith de "Control Metal" para hacerle olvidar la puerta mágica y del hecho que llegamos rápidamente a la casa del árbol con una memoria falsa de 6 días volando en la espalda de Salamense. Después de eso ella estuvo conmigo viviendo en la casa del árbol y cuando se las presente a Ace y los Bandidos como mi primer miembro de mi tripulación ellos se rieron porque pensaron que era mi novia para gran vergüenza para ella pero con el tiempo ella se ganó el cariño de todos sobre todo de Dadan porque había otra niña en su casa y de Makino que realmente pensó que haríamos bonita pareja, pero en fin descubrí que ella era muy buena en la pesca porque fue enseñada el método de pesca de lo Gyojin , así que durante las noches mientras ella dormía usaba poder de la fuerza para darle conocimientos del arte del Control de la respiración arte jedai que permite que el usuario pueda respirar por períodos más prolongados de los normalmente para reservar grandes cantidades de aire en los pulmones como las ballenas, cosa que le hizo muy bien para lo que tengo planeado para ella.

Y así paso todo un año desde que conocí a Koala y en ese tiempo sucedió otro momento que estaba esperando, después de que Salamense intentara de nuevo comer a la pobre ave News Coo, pide leer una historia que estaba esperando "Jinbe se une a los Shichibukai "significa que es cuestión de tiempo de que libere a Arlong de Impel Down y que valla a la Villa Cocoyasi.

-¿Qué lees?- me pregunto Koala vestida con un vestido azul con diseño de burbujas.

-Nada –dije ocultando el periódico.

-Esto es igual a lo del secreto de tener un dragón como mascota-dijo ella con sospecha después de todo ella sabe que Salamence es el mayor secreto que tengo hacia Ace Dadan y mi abuelo.

-Jajaja- riéndome- no son cosas de piratas nada importantes-.

-Luffy- dijo ella con la cara con un leve sonrojo-sobre los libros que tú lees.

-he hablas de esos libros que encontré ( _hice de las memorias de mi antigua vida sobre reyes polígamos sobre todo del rey David_ ) en el basurero que tienen-.

\- ¿Todo los reyes de esos libros eran polígamos? ¡Verdad!-dijo sonrojada

-Si porque un rey es polígamo por naturales, es lo que entendí en todo los libros que encontré/hice en el basurero-dije

-Y tú como futuro rey pirata también vas a ser polígamo-dijo más roja

\- Creo que sí, sí quiero ser un buen rey debo de aprender a querer mi pueblo y su gente ¿por qué?-dije curioso.

-Porque estuve hablando con Reiju sobre el futuro y bu..eno queri..amos –dijo tartamudeando

\- Si hay lugares para las 2 en mi harem, me van a preguntar verdad-dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Como lo supiste- dijo una voz detrás de Koala, dijo voz era la que salía de un den den musí rosado-eres realmente un psíquico – dijo Reiju.

-No solamente madure un poco, ya no soy tan idiota como antes, y si lo que quieren saber deben entender que realmente no le veo un problema que sean parte de mi harem, pero se dan cuenta que tendré qu….-dichas palabras murieron cuando recibí un beso en la boca de Koala, eso me sorprendió al principio pero luego le correspondí con el conocimiento de mi antigua vida use mi lengua para invadir su boca esto la dejo en shock por mi control la cual solo se dedicó a disfrutar su primer beso.

Rompiendo el beso-Eso significa que serás unas de mis mujeres en el futuro-dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Si ya me decidí- dijo roja- sé que tendrás más mujeres además de mi todavía pero quiero estar contigo como una de tus reinas piratas-dijo con el rostro rojo pero con una mirada de convicción.

\- Entonces si no hay ningún problemas tuyo- la tome de las caderas y la bese de nuevo y ella no protesto en ningún momento por lo rudo que era con mi lengua es más parecía que realmente lo disfrutaba.-

¡Eh! Como se atreven a olvidarme- dijo Reiju desde el den den mushi- yo también estoy de acuerdo con ello pero yo quería el primer beso de Luffy- dijo ella con una voz molesta.

-Tarde ya fue mío- dijo con superioridad Koala-

-No es justo- dijo con una voz triste

-No te preocupes voy a ir a visitarte, tal vez no pueda darte mi primer beso pero todavía puedo tomar tu primer beso-dije

-¿Qué cómo te atreves a decir eso? Real…mente.. cr..ees que quiero yyyyyyooo un beeso tuyo paaara calmme…-exclamo furiosa y con voz tsundere Reiju

\- Si no lo quieres no te lo…

-¡No yo mentí realmente quiero que me beses!- dijo derrotada.

Realmente no había cambiado casi nada esa chica realmente recuerdo cuando la conocí

 **[FLASBACK]**

Había pasado un mes desde que Koala había decidido venir a vivir a al reino de Goa y en ese mes sucedió algo impactante el German 66 causo otro incidente al ser usado por un reino, esta era una oportunidad para robar información y otra cosas así que me monte en Salamense y fui directo a la dirección donde fue el incidente con la gran velocidad de Salamence que rivaliza con un jet ,realmente fue impactante ver el reino de German formado por solo barcos, tenía que actuar rápido así que usando Crystal Balls pude ver que todo el lugar y descubrí que realmente casi todo la familia había salido a pelear solo había soldados y también los hijos de Vinsmoke Judge para mi felicidad así que con el mayor cuidado posible me infiltre y comencé a tomar nota de las cosas del German hasta que me infiltrarme al cuarto de Reiju.

-Con que es este el cuarto de la princesa –vi un cuarto relleno de cosas preciosas y costosas-parece ser el cuarto de una chica que piensa que con tener cosas costosas será feliz pero solo siente odio por el amor de su fami…-esta palabras terminaron cuando detuve con mi brazo un poderoso golpe que de no ser porque use la fuerza y que soy de goma mi brazo estaría rotos.

-Rayos golpeas fuerte- dije a la chica de cabello rosa con cejas risadas

-Y tú soportas bien para ser un ladrón-

-Yo no soy un ladrón, soy un pirata no el futuro rey de los piratas-

-jajaja, el rey de los piratas sueñas-dijo con burla- el rey de los piratas es solo un título que se le da a una bola de criminales de altamar sin tierra ni propósito, solo son gente con vidas mundana, no es como nosotros que tenemos poder tanto militar como político, un poder que puede sacudir el mundo y que hace que los débiles nos respeten y teman-dijo con orgullo

-Enserio piensas eso-dije con duda

-Si mira soy una princesa de un poderoso reino, tengo sirvientes y tengo miles de cosas que el dinero puede comprar, porque no lo creería.- grito furioso

-Entonces por qué en tus ojos hay dolor y tristeza-dije sabiendo la verdad de ella debido a los mangas

-¡que has dicho!-me respondió confundida e intrigada

-Veo en tus ojos mucho dolor, también tristeza, arrepentimiento y también odio- dije asiendo que ella me mirada confundida y un poco de temor-eso es lo que veo también soledad

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?-dijo furiosa para después atacarme-yo soy una princesa-dijo mientras esquivaba sus golpes- soy una orgullosa mujer-deteniendo su golpe con una patada- y tengo un cuerpo modificado- dijo lanzándome una gran cantidad de golpes que esquivaba-soy una poderosa guerrera-dijo cuándo detuve sus manos con un agarre férreo.

-Cómo es esto-dijo intentando salir del agarre-soy una superhumana, soy poderosa como no puedo salir del agarre de un simple niño-dijo furiosa.

-Simple soy más fuerte que tu-dije al soltarla y abrasarla, cosa que ella respondió con mucha agresividad

-Suéltame, como es esto soy una mujer con un cuerpo modificado, como rayos estoy perdiendo con un simple humano normal,-dijo con rabia

-Déjame decirte algo-dije mientras la apretaba con fuerza asiéndole daño gracias al poder que conseguí con el entrenamiento el "Ki" usando todo lo que sabía para usarlo en batalla pero el de la primera de dragón bol donde goku era un niño ósea que no seré un monstruo destruye planetas pero como sea une el "Ki" para ser más fuerte asiendo eso pude mejore la dureza de mi cuerpo y usando el poder oscuro empecer a aumentar su dolor- el poder no solo existe en las personas con dinero y con cuerpos modificados-dije apretándola más haciendo que grite de dolor-también existe en las personas que se esfuerzan cada día (para que coste para tener estos poderes tuve que destruir un ejército de ogros con una escoba en un tiempo límite, si no lo lograba en el tiempo establecido tenía que repetir toda la prueba)para ser más fuertes el poder no solo viene del dinero que usaron para mejorar el cuerpo también viene del esfuerzo-dije viéndola casi desmallarse del dolor y de la pérdida del aire, además que comencé a sentirme mal por el veneno que había liberado cuando me golpeo pero no es nada que use fuerza pueda curarme (la fuerza puede curar venenos), así que la solté, la cual se alejó de mi con miedo y con incredulidad por casi morir por un simple plebeyo sin poderes.

-¿Cómo puedes ser más fuerte que yo? ¿Cómo puedes ver atreves de mí? -¿Por qué no me mataste?, - dijo con miedo e intriga

-Fácil porque entrene muy duro para ser más fuerte que el humano común, porque puedo ver atreves de ti es porque he visto cientos de personas con sufrimiento en sus ojos como tú y no podía matar a una chica tan amable y linda como tú-dije asiendo que su rostro cambie de color a rojo intenso

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-dijo roja de la vergüenza- no sabes nada de mi

-No sé qué realmente eres amable y simpática y muy bonita-le dije con una sonrisa sincera porque yo sabía cómo era ella realmente,-pero también veo que lo ocultas un comportamiento frío y antipático-

Estas palabras hicieron que ella abriera los ojos en shock.

 _(¿Cómo puede ser esto posible, como puede ver atreves de mí?)-_ ¿que eres tú? ¿Acaso eres un psíquico?- me pregunto con incredibilidad.

-No ya te lo dije lo veo en tus ojos –seguí con el engaño

Esto la dejo todavía shockeada pero luego enrojeció-y realmente crees que soy bonita-.

-Claro pero no entiendo por qué actúas así-dije curioso pero ya sabía la razón.

-Tú no sabes nada, en este lugar el poder lo es todo, la amabilidad y las emociones son algo innecesario para la gente como yo-dijo ella pero pude notar un tono de tristeza

-Así las emociones son innecesarias-dije para meter las manos en mis bolsillos lo que puso a Reiju a la defensiva, solo para cambiar a una expresión de confusión cuando saque flauta la cual era la Teigu **Scream** ,(conseguida tras escuchar 10 de una misma canción sin taparme los oídos) -si realmente crees eso entonces esto no te afectara- dije usando " manipular las emociones " mientras tocaba una canción que realmente me gustaba la "Oración de pokemon", una canción que quise aprender desde el momento que la oí.

Con esta combinación quería que Reiju llorara cosa que ella se resistió al principio por que llorar era un símbolo de debilidad y cobardía pero solo bastaron unos minutos para que llorara al liberar toda su tristeza con la flauta, después de tocar la música la abrase pero esta vez amablemente para consolarla mientras ella lloraba con mucha tristeza y dolor, con eso ella se abrió conmigo y pude conocerla mejor, desde ese día iba a visitarla cada vez que su padre salía porque ninguno de sus hermanos se acercaba a su cuarto y los guardias la obedecían con fe ciega.

Yo me hice gran amigo de ella haciéndola reír de verdad y no con una sonrisa falsa y forzada ella estaba tan agradecida conmigo al grado que me contaba sobre la ciencia de German 66 y otras cosa con el tiempo ella se abrió totalmente a mí y me hablo de lo hablo que en realidad, ella detesta a todos los miembros de su familia realmente odiaba a su padre con todo su ser por la muerte de su madre y por lo que le hizo a su hermanos de haber arrebatado sus emociones y del daño que le hizo a Sanji tanto que estaba celosa de el por qué creció como un ser humano con sentimientos tal y como su madre quería.

Cuando le conté que Sanji estaba vivo y que era un gran cocinero en un nuevo restaurante marino de nombre Baratie ella lloro de alegría y me abrazo con mucha fuerza y me agradeció con mucha felicidad cuando le pregunte si en el futuro seria parte de mi tripulación pirata ella dijo que si así que le entregue un den den mushi que emite una frecuencia diferente de las normales que solo puede intersectar las señales de otro den den mushi con la misma frecuencia.

 **[FIN FLASBACK]**

Hay pasado un mes desde tanto Koala y Reiju decidieran ser partes de mi tripulación pirata en ese tiempo con el libro dimensional construí un pequeño laboratorio en la cima de una montaña que solo se puede llegar volando, y allí investiga ciertas cosas de One Piece inventos de otros mundo y otras cosas, Koala aprendió por completo la técnica de "Control de la respiración" por lo tanto puede estar 3 horas debajo del agua sin problemas y en cuanto a Reiju siguió en German 66 solo porque se lo pedí para obtener información de tecnología avanzada además supe de ella que Judge había comenzado a construir los Raid Suit eso sería útil en el futuro.

Hablando de futuro iba a pasar algo que tenía que evitar a como dé lugar.

 **[Villa Cocoyasi]**

Gracias a los periódicos me entere que Jinbe había dejado salir a Arlong de Impel Down así que desde ese día usando las Crystal Balls mantenía la vista en la villa Cocoyasi hasta el momento que debería intervenir y ese momento era hoy, así que usando la puerta mágica me fue rápidamente al destino justo a tiempo para ver la destruían echa por los Gyojin pero lo importante era otra cosa así que fue rápidamente a mi destino.

-malditos sea espero llegar a tiempo-dije preocupado descendiendo en la parte de atrás de la isla y el emprendió el vuelo así que después de irse tome un costal que traje y use lo que sabía del Soru para ir rápidamente donde podía sentir la Fuerza de Arlong quien se dirigía fuera del pueblo- debe de ir a la casa de Bell-meré.

-Nami, Nojiko -fueron las palabras de Bell-meré mientras la gente de la villa peleando con los tritones, a la pequeña Nami y Nojiko agarradas por Genzo y a Arlong sosteniendo una pistola cerca de ella- las quiero- dijo ella cuando Arlong acciono el gatillo de la pistola

…..silencio absoluto hubo y no fue porque Bell-meré hubiese muerto sino fue por que un niño de cabello negro con sombrero de paja había detenido una bala entre sus dedos.

…Quien eres tú….-fueron las palabras de Arlong intento decir cuando yo le lance el costal a si él.

-Toma esto y vete, esto debe de pagar la vida de la mujer y sus hijas por algunos años-dije con autoridad

-¡Eh! Quien te has crei…-otra vez Arlong se calló cuando vio que el costal estaba lleno de diamantes-diamantes, ¡oh! Esto es otra cosa, está bien la dejare vivir y no le cobrare durante 2 años, pero si vuelves a intervenir de esa manera te matare humano-dijo por la felicidad de tener diamantes (y un poco de "Trucos Mentales")-muchachos nos largamos-dijo yéndose con todos los Gyojin de su pandilla.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte a la mujer que estaba en shock junto con sus hijas por lo que paso-

-MAMA-era el grito de las 2 niñas que se soltaron de los brazos de Genzo y fueron a abrazar a Bell-meré el cual correspondió el abraso con mucha alegría por seguir viva junto a sus hijas y por la forma en la que se refirieron sus hijas a ella

-gracias-dijeron las 2 para abrazar al extraño y darle un beso en las mejillas-

-No hay por donde no podía permitir que una mujer tan hermosa dejara a sus 2 bonitas hijas huérfanas – dije con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a las 3 de vergüenza

( _Me dijo bonita_ ) era lo que pensaba Nami

( _El piensa que soy bonita, y viéndolo bien es un poco apuesto_ ) pensó Nojiko

( _Que porque me avergüenza esa palabras de un niño casi de la misma edad de mis hijas, aunque tengo que admitir que tiene una hermosa sonrisa encantad… en que rayos estoy pensado_ con el niño apuesto, pero que me pasa) se reprendió mentalmente Bell-meré

-está bien hermosa Señora-dije con preocupación

-¡Eh! Si solo tengo el brazo roto nada mas- dijo roja y agitando su brazo roto con fuerza debería estar furiosa porque le dijo señora pero la palabra hermosa le afecto-… ¡AHHHHHH! MI BRAZO ME DUELE- grito al recordar el dolor del brazo.

(Una hermosa sonrisa gentil más "la Fuerza para aumentar mi Encanto" para aumentar mi carisma es una terrible arma mortal para las mujeres, que bueno que no soy tan canalla para usar "Trucos Mentales "o el "Control Mental" para obligar a las mujeres a amarme).

Después de eso ayude al doctor a atender a todo los heridos me la pase jugando con Nami y Nojiko las cuales estaban muy felices por tener a su madre con ella ayude a Bell-meré a moverse por estar lastimada ella me dijo que no sabe cómo lo haría pero en el futuro ella me pagaría por todo el dinero que page por su vida pero solo le dije que me page cuidando de sus 2 hijas eso solo la hiso empezar a llorar y abrazarme con todas sus fuerza diciendo continuamente gracias, después de comer con ella les dije que me iba pero Nami y Nojiko me pidieron que fuera a sus cuartos para darme algo por agradecimiento era una gran bolsa de mandarinas que habían recogido para mi salvar a su madre y las 2 me dieron un beso más en las mejillas, después me fui pero prometí volver a visitarlas y también ser fuerte en el futuro para vencer a Arlong.

Así evite otro fuerte evento pero eso no cambiaba que el pueblo fuera de esclavizado pero eso lo solucionaría en el futuro.

Tenía que prepararme para el próximo gran cambio en este mundo.

Había pasado 3 meses desde ese día y yo entrenaba con Koala y Ace, visitaba a Reiju, y jugaba con Nami y Nojiko, pero lamentablemente los Gyojin encontraron un mapa echo por Nami y bueno sucedió lo mismo que la serie original solo que sin la muerte de Bell-Meré, pero decidí dejarlo hacia porque no pudo vencer solo a todo un ejército de Gyojin además esto hará a Nami fuerte, además debía prepararme para salir y salvar a Otohime.

Cuando le dije a Koala que iríamos al reino Gyojin se emocionó mucho a sí que tras mucho cuidado estudiando mapas del Gran Line pude entender dónde estaba la isla y pude deducir el día del intento de asesinato de Otohime así que con Koala partí Asia el reino Gyojin así que volando los 2 en Salamence use la puerta mágica para ir al reino Gyojin y usando Control Mental Sith para hacerle creer que viajamos por días y que nos infiltramos con mucho cuidado los 3 en un barco pirata,

Pasamos unos días escondidos hasta el día que aparecería la reina junto con sus guardias Jinbe el cual Koala quería ver con todas sus fuerzas. Teníamos que esperar el momento pero eso no nos impidió pasear por el lugar Koala estaba fascinada por el lugar miles de peses paseando por el lugar, cientos de edificios de corral y también Gyojin y Sirenas las cuales la fascinaron porque antes solo había visto a los Gyojin así que las sirenas era una nueva para ella pero fue un poco incómodo como la gente la veía a veces con miradas de odio, repulsión cosa que ella no noto aunque también sentí curiosidad en especial con los niños por que a ella le fascinaba jugar con ellos todo hasta el día que hubo un gran anuncio cuando la reina Otohime volvió y llamo a todo el mundo a la Plaza Gyoncorde ese era el día en que ella con el apoyo del Noble Mundial, Otohime una sirena de cabello amarillo con kimono blanco y con falda naranja consiguió más firmas de las que la caja podía soportar así que pidió más cajas pero esa felicidad se terminó en el momento que las firmas comenzaron a arder en llama.

-No las firmas – era el grito de Otohime al ver la firmas en llamas asiendo que corriera así el fuego

-No es muy peligroso- era lo que dijo un guardia tomarla de la mano impidiendo que se acercara a las llamas.

-¡Esas firmas son importantes, debo salvarlas!-dijo corriendo así el fuego y tomando firmas en llamas quemándose en el proceso-

-¿Que están haciendo? ¡ayuden!-fue el grito de Koala que después de ver a la reina lastimarse por unos papeles comprendió que esas firmas eran importantes para los Gyojin, saliendo corriendo y tomando papeles también- por lo que entiendo estos papeles son importantes para la isla así que rayos asen parados sin hacer nada.

…..

Fue un gran silencio y conjunción para todos los presente es la plaza por ver a una niña humana quemándose las manos por las firmas que eran importantes para los Gyojin pero la que estaba más confundido era la reina Otohime la cual no sabía cómo reasignar alegría por ver como una niña humana estaba ayudando en su sueño o preocupación al verla quemarse las manos por sus sueño

-Maldición Koala- fui corriendo a ayudarle. Pero sin quitar mis ojos de Otohime- ENSERIO MUÉVANSE, MALDITOS IDIOTAS NO VEN QUE LAS FIRMAS SE QUEMAN-grite con mucha ira haciendo que mi voz se escuchara por toda la plaza.

-¡Sí! ¡Salven las firmas!- fue el grito de él que parecía el líder de la Guardia real-ustedes 2- señalo a 2 soldados-saquen a la reina de aquí-ustedes saquen a los niños-dijo a otros soldados- los demás rescaten toda las firmas que puedan, fue su grito final-cuando el corrió asía el fuego

-Esperen, deben de sacar a eso…-fue lo que intento decir Otohime cuando el sonido de una arma se escuchó en toda la plaza haciendo un gran silencio hasta que.

-LE HAN DISPARADO A OTOHIME-SAMA –grito un soldado

-KOALAAAA-grite cuando sentí con la fuerza un deseo de matar, ella había raciono más rápido que yo al momento del disparo poniéndose como escudo para la reina.

Ese grito alarmo a un gran Gyojin tiburón ballena azul con una cicatriz en su rostro que al escuchar el nombre de la niña que protegió a la reina grito con fuerza-BUSQUEN AL TIRADOR Y TRAIGAN A UN MEDICO RÁPIDO – mientras corría con miedo al pensar si realmente era la niña que conoció la que protegió a la reina

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto llorando la reina por la niña que la protegió de la bala.

-Estará bien- dije acercándome a Koala y usando la Fuerza para acelerar su curación quería detener el sangrado.

-¿KOALA NO QUE HACES AQUÍ?-grito Jinbe al confirmas con gran horror quien era la persona que protegió a su majestad.

-MADRE- fue el grito de los príncipes yendo corriendo al lado de su madre por miedo a que le allá pasado algo malo.

-Detengan a los príncipes el tirador puede todavía estar presente- dijo un guardia asiendo que los soldados intentara detenerlos inútilmente, estaba tan concentrado eso que no vieron a un Gyojin de 4 patas acercándose a Shirahoshi.

-Princesita es…ARRRRR-fue el grito de dolor que exclamo en el momento que lo golpee.

-ALÉJATE DE LA PRINCESA- grite furioso al Gyojin que se levantó furioso

-COMO TE ATREVES A INTERFERIR CON MI PLAN DE TOCAR A LA PRINCESA PARA QUE EL EFECTO DE MI MATO MATO NO NO MI PUDIERA HACER EFECTO EN ELLA ASIÉNDOLA OBJETIVO DE TODAS MIS ARMAS PARA ASÍ OBLIGARLA A CASARSE CONMIGO PARA ASÍ SER EL REY DE ESTOS PATÉTICOS PLEBEYOS,ADEMAS DE TENER EL PODER QUE MI FAMILIA A DESEADO DESDE SIEMPRE ASIÉNDOME CAPAS DE PODER CONTROLAR AL MUNDO-grito su plan gracias a la rabia de mi golpe/Truco Mental en toda la plaza – ESE PODER DEBE DE SER MIO,SOLO MIO, SINO SOLO LA MATARE PARA QUE NADIE TENGA EL PODER QUE ES POR DERECHO MIO,ME HAS ENTENDIDO BASURA HUMANA ASÍ QUE QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO PARA ASÍ PODER SER EL FUTURO REY GYOJIN.

…un gran silencio en toda la plaza

-ENSERIO,SON LOS PEORES GUARDIAS DEL MUNDO-grite muy molesto-AGÁRRENLO IDIOTAS-dije a todo los soldados que al principio se sintieron muy heridos por mis palabras que tristemente eran verdaderas, pero de inmediato reaccionaron y espesaron a perseguir a Vander Decken IX que al ver que por su rabia había gritado su plan salió corriendo del lugar.

-Ella va estar bien- dijo un doctor aliviando el pánico de todos dentro del palacio Gyojin en la sala real donde un gran grupo de soldados, la familia real, y yo estábamos en ese momento,

-Esa chica no pensó en nada-dije de alivio al saber que Koala estaba bien-

\- No puedo creer que ella este aquí-dijo Aladdin un tritón Brotula-ella debería estar en la villa Foolhout donde la dejamos-

-Ella el día que se enteró de la muerte de Fisher Tiger por la gente de su pueblo tomo todo el dinero del pueblo y huyo de allí quemando la casa de sus padres, y de todo el pueblo, (eso juro que realmente fue un accidente solo quería alegras a Koala por abandonar a su familia así que le pedí a Salamense que usara "llamarada" quería darle un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales pero Salamense me entendió mal y uso "Llamarada" en las casas del pueblo).

-Dijo que hizo lo mismo que hubiera echo Arlong- dije con vergüenza intentando quitarme la culpa de dicho incidente.

-¡Eh! Porque eso no me sorprende-dijo Jinbe con una voz sin emociones.

-Jajaja, como se esperaba de ella-dijo riendo Aladdin, haciendo que Jinbe lo mirara mal- ¿Qué es cierto ella tenía demasiado afecto asía los Gyojin?

-Realmente estoy confundido-jamón-dijo el rey Neptune un gigantesco Tritón-primero hay un incendio, luego alguien le dispara a mi esposa, luego alguien intenta hacerle daño a mi hija, solo para saber que ambos fueron rescatados por 2 niños humanos sin ningún tipo de razón-jamón-dijo el rey todavía sin entender todo lo que paso además de aguantándose las ganas de abrazar a los 2 niños por salvar a su familia una por estar herida el otro porque estaba entre todos y debía comportarse serio frente a sus hombres.

-Yo lo que no entiendo es como esa niña tiene el tatuaje de los piratas del sol en su espalda -dijo Otohime confundida.

-Es porque ella era parte de los piratas del sol-dijo Jinbe asiendo que todos en la sala quedaran es shock sobretodo un soldado de tiburón en la sala.

-pero yo creía que Fisher Tiger odiaba a los humanos-jamón-dijo el rey todavía sorprendido por esta información junto con todos los demás.

-Si Tai-aniki odiaba a los humanos hasta el punto de preferir morir antes de tener en sus venas sangre humana-dijo Jinbe recordando la razón de la muerte de Fisher Tiger-pero esa niña era especial ella fue la única humana que Tai no odio incluso el mismo de Arlong que odiaba a muerte a los humanos tenía un poco de afecto con esa chica-dijo impactando a todos en la sala.

-Eso es verdad- dijo Otohime con felicidad por lo que escucho porque esto era una gran demostración de su deseo de paz ignorando por completo la parte del robo y encendió-Espero que la chica se recupere pron….-decía Otohime hasta que escucho muchos voces de guardias viniendo fuera de la entrada.

-espera todavía está herida-

-qué crees que ases levantada

-deténgala ella está herida

-¡Ahhh! Eso lo aprendió de mí, mi mal habito de levantarme aunque este herido de gravedad-dije a todos en el salón del trono-lo siento – después de decir esto Koala entre con el cuerpo vendado a la sala, y espeso a buscar con la mirada a todos los del salón hasta que.

-Jinbe, Aladdin –dijo con el rostro repleto de lágrimas-lo siiento y..o por mi cu…lpa mis…s compañeros ellos maataa…esto palabras murieron el momento en el que aladdin la abrazo.

-No fue tu culpa, ya ya llora hasta estar mejor-con eso ella comenzó a llorar mucho todo el rato ante la vista de todos.

Después de recibimos agradecimiento de la familia real por actos de valor asía el reino Gyojin, y muchos regaños de la reina por nuestro comportamiento irresponsable además de muchos reprimendas del médico real debido a que la bala paso cerca del pulmón de Koala y ella debería estar en cama descansando, pasaron 2 días en el que Koala tuvo que pasar en cama debido a la bala pero ella solía ignorar eso y salía a pasear por el castillo, nos hicimos muy amigo de los 3 príncipes y de la princesa con los que jugábamos todo el rato con la vista de alegría de Otohime, pero no todo fue felicidad, el mismo día de intento de asesinato de Otohime se descubrió que el que la intento matar era un humano causando un gran impacto en toda la isla un humano intento matarla y otros la salvaron, además estaba lo de Vander Decken IX el cual era buscado por todas las fuerzas del rey al saber lo que deseaba hacerle a su hija.

Un día después decidí irme dejando a Koala en el reino Gyojin cosa que protesto en el principio pero la deje por 2 razones la primera todavía no estaba curada, la segundo para que se hiciera fuerte allí le pedí a la familia real si podían cuidarla y también si podían llevarla a la Villa Foosha en el futuro porque ella iba a ser uno de mis miembros en mi tripulación de piratas y ellos asediaron, así que después le di un den den mushi igual al de Reiju y también el anillo Black Marlin diciéndole que fue creado usando una parte del cuerpo de un rey marino que tenía la capacidad de controlar el agua asiendo que el poseedor pueda controlar el agua también, ella estaba impactada por que siempre pensó que era un simple anillo jamás pensó que podía hacer eso y además se suponía que debería a vérselo dado a Tiger pero le dije que él hubiese querido que lo tuviera, diciendo eso me despedí de ella y me fui, la familia real quiso ayudarme a salir de la isla Gyojin de regreso a el East Blue pero me negué solo necesitaba que me llevaran al Archipiélago Sabaody y yo regresaría a casa solo, lo cual Ise al liberar a Salamense e irme en la puerta mágica.

Cuando volví recibí una gran reprimenda de Dadan por desaparecer por días y cuando me preguntaron por Koala les dije que ella se fue de la isla para entrenar en otro lugar.

Me la pase entrenando duramente después con Ace, y Garp cuando venía el cual se impactó que el idiota de Luffy ya no fuera tan idiota por que espese poco a poco a actuar como una persona lista para no levantar sospechas, aprovechaba sus borracheras para usar "Truco Mental "para aprender más del Rokushiki, entrenaba a Salamense para que aprendiera nuevos ataques desde tipo dragón y ataque variados que conocía, va a la cueva e intentaba crear más diamantes y lo hice de echo había creado un gran diamante enorme que se vendió en muchos **Beris** . usando la técnica de la fuerza "Alterar Imagen" para parecer un enorme sujeto musculo de 3 metros repleto de cicatrices y con una sonrisa demoníaca, podía vender los diamantes en la ciudad gracias a eso los delincuentes y matones no se me acercaban y si lo asían trayendo armas usaba el poder oscuro de "Fuerza de Miedo" para que huyeran, con esta apariencia vendía los diamante ganando más por el miedo que daba además de haber cambiado todo el oro que tenía nobles peleaban por tener esos diamante grandes asiéndome asquerosa-mente rico tenía toda una cueva en las montañas repletas de **Beris,** platicaba con Reiju y Koala y iba a ver a Nami, Nojiko y Bell-Meré las cuales toda vía no habiten pensando en salir al mar por dinero para pagar la isla.

Así que solo faltaba cambiar algo y eso era.

* * *

Una mujer corría huyendo de un grupo que le disparaba balas sin serás hasta que un gran sujeto apareció vestido como ropa parecida a un torrero con 2 franjas oscuras que cruzan verticalmente sus ojos con una capa con un arma a la mujer pero dicho disparo fue detenido por un anciano bajito vestido por una ropa negra con un palo como arma

-Tenga, y huya rápido, valla con su hija –dijo el anciano a la mujer lanzando le una gran bolsa repleta de joyas.

-¿Quién es usted?- dijo confundida.

-LÁRGUESE Y CUIDE A TU HIJA-dijo furioso el anciano asiendo que la mujer tome la bolsa y salga corriendo del lugar.

-¡He! Quien eres ancian….-dijo el sujeto de capa roja luego para salir volando cuando el anciano levando su brazo y lanzo una gran esfera de aire desde la palma de su mano, después junto las manos y golpeo el piso mandando a volar a todos los matones del sujeto para después lanzare rayos desde la punta de sus dedos, todo siendo apreciado por un soldado de juguete.

-Kyros ve y proteja a tu familia-dijo el anciano impactando a el soldado por saber que alguien podía recordarlo-protegerlas con todo-dijo el anciano tomando el bastón y lanzándose contra un nuevo grupo de matones que venia

-Te lo prometo- dijo el soldado y huyo rumbo con su familia pero mientras se alejaba podía escuchar la voz del anciano como si estuviera cerca de el

–Mi nombre es Yoda y quiero que escuches mi profecía dentro de 10 años un pirata con un sombrero de paja aparecerá destruyendo la gran juguetería y el jardín de frutas asiendo que el falso rey sufra, descubriendo la verdad que el pueblo ignora, con gran furia incontrolable intentara que todos perezcan en una jaula, se necesitaran a todos los ciudadanos, guerreros y hadas para la jaula detener y las lágrimas de los dientes de león para a todos ayudar solo así el rey amable se pondrá la corona que realmente siempre fue suya al acabar con el demonio usurpador de la corona-.

Esas palabras se quedaron en la memoria del juguete y con gran alegría se dirijo al lugar correspondido para proteger a su familia y esperar el día de la caída del demonio.

* * *

-Hay fue horrible sí que es malo tener poder pero no saber cómo usarlo, tuve suerte de tomar por sorpresa a Diamante porque realmente pude sentir que no podía vencerlo –dijo el anciano que tras una especie de ilusión óptica se volvió un niño de unos 10 años -con esto es todo lo que pude hacer solo falta esperar hasta el día del gran inicio.

Primero después de haber rescatado a Scarlet comencé a entrenar más pude sentir que diamante era mucho más fuerte que yo y eso me molesto tengo cientos de ataques pero soy demasiado débil para usarlos así que usando el libro conseguí las Células Gourmet que usaba con manzanas bañaba con estas células, para darles mejor sabor además de dárselas a Salamence para ser mas poderosos, también tenía escondido en las montañas del Monte Colubo en una cueva inaccesible donde solo se podía llegar volando tenía un pequeño laboratorio donde experimentaba con los objetos del libro para ver si podía modificarlos para el futuro.

Y así pasaron 5 años más de entrenamiento en el cual intente replicar los poderes de Makarov Dreyar y de Reed Richards con uno que otro existo, quería ser más fuerte por lo que entrenaba sin descanso además que iba a veces al pueblo a aprender cosas simples pero efectivas para el futuro.

También ayudaba a Ace entrenándolo gracias a que paso algo sorprendente fue un día que paseaba con Salamense por al otro lado de la Isla de Dawn cuando con los Sentido de la fuerza sentí una presencia muy rara era maligna pero también producía una sensación como de un deseo extraño así que fui a investigar y famas imagine que me encontraría con una fruta del diablo, después de memorizar como se sentían las frutas del diablo, usando el libro de Akumas no no mis que tenía que además de decir cuáles eran las frutas también tenían debilidades, como usarlas, sobre su despertar y finalmente a la fruta que iban al morir su antiguo propietario, con estoy habiendo memorizado como eran las presencias viajaba con Salamence por todas las islas cercanas que había para explorar en buscas de estas consiguiendo otras frutas del diablo, algunas las deje porque eran canónicas y las otra las tome rápidamente conmigo sin dudarlo un minuto.

Una de las frutas que conseguí era la Mera Mera no no mí ,cuando se la di y le dije que podría controlar el fuego si comía esa fruta no lo dudo 2 veces y se la comió, fue divertido ver su cara de asco al comer la fruta, horror al crear por primera vez las llamas de su poder por pensar que se estaba incendiando y preocupación por haber quemado la casa de Dadan pero tras un año de entrenamiento en las montañas se hizo fuerte y después de eso paso un año más y ese era el día que él se iba de la isla.

Con el propósito de ser el rey de los piratas, pero yo sé que se volverá un comandante de un buen padre en el futuro, pero también se lo que iba a pasar y esta vez el viviría para joder a Marshall D. Teach. Me pregunto cuántos cambios hice en el mundo de One Piece, estoy ansioso por verlos.

-Solo 2 años más para comenzar con la historia original, seré el hombre que destruya al gobierno mundial, seré el que venza a los 4 Yokou, seré el rey de un gran harem y seré el rey de los piratas y eso es una promesa-grite a los cielo del mundo.

* * *

 **Si se preguntan por qué no ayude a los demás es simple.**

 **Zoro pierde a Kuina en un accidente desconocido.**

 **Usopp la madre muere por enfermedad no había nada que pudiera hacer**

 **Sanji ya había sufrido antes y ahora tiene una buena vida**

 **Tony Tony Chopper la muerte del Doctor Hiluluk era necesario para que fuera un gran médico.**

 **Nico Robín jamás pude ubicarla además no halle el momento de poder ayudarla.**

 **Franky no pude ayudarlos era necesaria era necesario la muerte de Tom.**

 **Brook no hay nada que pueda hacer por el por el momento.**


End file.
